starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ti'ilandria
Ti'Ilandria is human. She was born on a planet, somewhere, or a space station somewhere. It doesn't really matter, though, she spent her life aboard a transport, a tramp freighter with her family - her mother Killiara, father Tinaran, and older brother Jaris. Ty is spacer born and bred, a wandering gypsy that flitted across the galaxy with her family from one job to the next, legal, illegal, as long as it paid the bills and kept the family moving, kept them out of the clutches of the Empire, it didn't matter. The Di-Inaris family was happy together; THAT was all that mattered. Idyllic some might call it, the life that the Di-Inaris family led; drifting the galaxy together. And Ty loved every minute of it. For as long as she could remember, Ty's life has been surrounded by droids and machinery; her room being next to the engine room on their YT-1900. Her playmates were the astromech and the MSE droids, and any other bits and pieces she could cobble together. When Ti'Ilandria was old enough to hold a hydrospanner, Tinaran taught Ty how to put together power couplings. By the time Ty was 10, she was Tinaran's full-time assistant, and by the time Ty was 15, she'd taken over her father's position full-time to give him more time with his wife. Things don't always end up as one hopes or expects however, in this crazy galaxy. Time catches up to everyone, and so does fate and destiny. On a trip to Tattoine, to deliver a shipment of barely legal goods to one of the Hutts there, the Di-Inaris family ran into an orchestrated string of bad luck. Ty, the youngest, was told to stay with the ship while the rest of the family took the goods and their deal-making protocol droid they had just purchased to ... make a deal. As it turns out, the protocol droid was working with a bounty hunter for the Empire, and the deal was actually a trap. Killiara, Tinaran and Jaris were all rounded up, Jaris just barely managing to get a message off to Ty before he was knocked unconscious. Ty sliced her way into the system and got clearance to take off just before the Bounty Hunter arrived to take her in as well, leaving her family behind to be delivered to Imperial hands. And Ty has never really forgiven herself for that. She's searched for records of what happened, but has found none. Most likely all three members of the captured Di-Inaris family were tortured and killed, like any with a bounty on their heads. Or so Ty figures. Not wanting to be haunted by the memories the ship left, Ty turned it over to the New Republic in exchange for the costs amassed for an education in the Fleet Academy. After all, she was an orphan now, and a poor one, considering the costs incurred in the process of the deal that went bad. Ty wanted to do something that didn't lead to a wasted effort of revenge against the Empire, so joining the New Republic Navy and putting her talents to a more constructive use seemed the best option at the time.